Freak.. Psycho..
by Deadly Beauty1
Summary: I decided to continue this fic. It tells the past life of Legato, before he met Knives. Please r/r
1. Missy

My first Trigun fic!!! I made this after reading a few Legato fics, and I liked it ^_^ Anyway, it's just something quick, something what happened in Legato's past. Have fun ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He opened his his and saw the dark, maybe even darker than it ws when his eyes were still shut. He heard the normal things. People. Everywhere. Voices. He stood up and tried to walk, but failed and felt his knees on the ground. It hurts, but what is pain? What is blood? Just some stupid thing that makes me the same as them, he thought.  
  
  
  
I am Legato Bluesummers. A 9 year old boy, a freak, a psycho. Psycho.. he head a voice, coming from so high above.  
  
'Hello, who are you? Are you alright?'  
  
Legato closed his eyes and focused himself on that voice. He tried to stop those others, then opened his eyes again and looked above. A woman. A normal woman. So different from his mother. She had nice, long brown hair, and looked quite rich, compared to him and the other children. He tried to speak. He wanted to ask them who she was, but when he opened his mouth, he couldn't say anything.  
  
The woman sat next to him, and put her arm around the blue haired boy, who seemed so confused. 'Who are you? What's your name? Can you talk?'  
  
Legato looked at the woman, he felt something burning inside. He felt like he was crying, but he couldn't. Freaks don't cry. Only when they're alone… in the dark.. All my tears are already used, I don't got any left. The woman smiled. She had nice, blue eyes and a cute voice. She tried to help Legato with standing, but every time he stood, he felt like his legs didn't want anymore. He fell on the ground, blood over his face. His eyes staring cold, without any life.  
  
I am a freak. A psycho. You are a psycho. The voices said. He felt more pain. Someone was kicking him. He didn't closed his eyes. Why?  
  
I feel two warm hands, someone who carries me.. why.. I am.. a psycho… Then I close my eyes, I feel a tear.. another one..  
  
'Don't cry..'  
  
The voice said.. don't cry.. freak.. psycho..  
  
  
  
I open my eyes, and see the light.. for the first time in so many years.. I hear a voice..  
  
'Good morning, darling. Are you feeling better now?'  
  
I try to look at the person who says it.. but it's just.. light.. I see other children.. 9.. and a girl baby.. with the same yes.. as the woman before.. Then I look again, see that woman, laughing at me.  
  
'What's your name..' I ask..  
  
The woman laughed.  
  
'I'm glad you feel better now, I was really worried you know.'  
  
'Who are you..'  
  
She laughed again, and shows me the baby..  
  
'Isn't she cute/ Her name is Milly..'  
  
'Who are you..'  
  
She smiled, lays her hand on my chest, I feel how she controls my breath..  
  
I feel how everything is dark again.. the I hear another voice, calling the woman with the baby, who now gently brushes my hair..  
  
'Ms. Thompson?'  
  
  
  
……….  
  
Authors note: yes… that was Milly's mother ^_^ Dunno why I thought of her, but anywayzz.. it's just something quick, please review ^_^ 


	2. The Voices begin

Riiiiiiiight, I hear you think: 'I thought this fic was over already?' Suprrise! I like writing about Legato, so I continued! Milly's mother(I called her missy, I know, crappy name '-_-)runs a hospital fot homeless children, and that is where Legato is now. This fic tells his past, when he's laying in the bed, he has some flasbacks. When this:  
  
---------------------  
  
comes, it's a flashback of Legato, about his past, while he is dreaming. A litlle complicated, I know. Anyway, please enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- The Voices begin  
  
Missy thompson turned around, and walked away from the bed where that blue haired boy lay. Who was he? She heard a girl calling her name again, and walked out of the room, her thoughts staying by the bed..  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
'no! Please… don't.. '  
  
Legato felt someone hitting him again, as he fell down on the floor. He looked up, with fear in his eyes and blood all over his face. He heard her thoughts. She was crazy, what was she doing to him??  
  
'Mother..' he whispered with the last piece of strength that he had left.  
  
'Don't.. I'm.. your son..'  
  
'Unfortunately you are!' The crazy woman yelled. 'You should be ashamed to be my..'  
  
Then, they heard the front door opening, and some one was coming into the house.  
  
Legato saw how his mom looked at him, with the most hate full eyes he had ever seen, and then walked out of the room.  
  
Legato closed his eyes, crying. Why was she doing this? He was… what? He couldn't be her son… she was crazy..  
  
'You are too, psycho!'  
  
Legato looked around himself. Who was saying that?  
  
'Daddy, I love you!'  
  
Another voice..  
  
But he was all alone..  
  
'Another life! Goodbye, no, farewell!'  
  
Legato screamed, trying to get over this voices. What was this?? Go away..  
  
'We will always be there..'  
  
Another voice? Always? Why?  
  
'It's your fate as a psycho.. little three year old… you will be hearing this for all of your life, 'till your dying day!'  
  
All voices began to laugh.  
  
'NO!' legato screamed' 'GO AWAY! NOOOOOOO!!!!!'  
  
------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
'You can't say he sleeps well, does he?'  
  
'No mayor..'  
  
Missy looked worried at the bed, in which the boy lay sleeping. He obliviously had a nightmare.. he was screaming and crawling in the bed, but he didn't wake up.'  
  
She walked t the bed, and took the boy in her arms, trying to calm him down.  
  
She felt his clothes were wet of the tears.  
  
'ssssssht…' she whispered 'Don't cry… Everything is alright.. I'm with you.. don't be afraid…'  
  
The Mayor of the city looked at Missy and the boy, smiling.  
  
'She's so nice to kids.' He said to a nurse.  
  
'Yeah.' The girl answered. 'That's why she runs this place for homeless kids..' The girl looked at Legato. 'nut I'm not sure if we can save this one..'  
  
'I'm sure she can.'  
  
The nurse sighed and walked away.  
  
  
  
Missy had been sitting by Legato for 2 hour, before he finally stopped crying and was rather calm.  
  
'Wake up..' she said to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Legato heard the voice.. was it over? That… dream? He opened his eyes, slowly, and saw that woman.. who was she?  
  
'are you awake?' she asks..  
  
H tried to sip up, but felt pain everywhere, wasn't it a dream?  
  
No it wasn't, he thought. I'm sure.. it happened before..  
  
'Hello?'  
  
He looked next to him, to the brown haired woman.  
  
'yes..?' Legato whispered faintly.  
  
She smiled, and hugged him.  
  
'Yeah! You're back! I really was afraid you know, don't ya dare to scare me like that again!'  
  
What? Who was she..  
  
  
  
Missy stood up, letting the boy go, and walked to the little kitchen next t the room.  
  
She got a sandwich and something to drink, and walked back to the boy.  
  
'I guess you're hungry.' She said and gave it to the skinny, confused looking boy.  
  
He was looking at her like she was a ghost, and she laughed.  
  
'You can eat it you know!' And then, more soft, while she was holding her hand on his shoulder.  
  
'I'm here to help you.. '  
  
'Can.. can you stop the voices?' he asked.  
  
Missy looked surprised. 'Which Voices?'  
  
'The voices that haunt me…. They are always there, talking to me, causing me nightmares.. can you stop them?'  
  
'I don't know..'  
  
She looked confused at the boy. He was.. not just some poor, homeless kid.. she knew what she had thought from the beginning. He was.. mentally disturbed. A psycho.  
  
'what's you name?' she asked.  
  
The boy looked at her, with one golden eye which seemed to look straight to her soul, as he said, with a shivering voice;  
  
'Legato Bluesummers.'  
  
  
  
  
  
…… That was crap, I know. Anyway, please use a little of your precious time to review.. ^_^ 


	3. Andante the Angel

Chaps three! I once read another very good Trigun fic, where Legato's sister was called Andante. I thought of that to be a very good name, so I stole.. NO I borrowed.. NO I used it! Andate is a music thingie too, it means almost the same as legato. So, i'm veeeeeery sorry for the person who thought of the name Andante… but anyway, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- Andante the Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
  
  
'Don't cry my brother..'  
  
The four year old Legato opened his eyes. It was dark… for how long had he been laying here? She.. his mom..  
  
'Why..' he whispered.  
  
'Dad will soon come home, and she won't find us here, my brother.. don't cry. '  
  
He looked up, and saw a girl.. one year younger than him, but they both looked way older, and felt like that too. His dad once said they had the spirit of a twenty year old..  
  
Andante.  
  
His sister.  
  
He sat up and looked at the young girl, put his arms around her and smiled.  
  
'One day, Andante, we will fly away. And no one will stop us. We'll go to a nice place, with nice people, so we can do whatever we want..'  
  
She smiled. 'Do you think that day will come soon, my brother?'  
  
He heard the door opening, voices of his mom and dad.  
  
'I sure hope so..'  
  
------------------------------------  
  
  
  
'So, his name is Legato Bluesummers..'  
  
Peter nodded.  
  
'The only people we found it the street were we found him, the ones that aren't drunk I mean, didn't know a lot of him, except that he lives there for a few years, and that he other kids hate him, because he's creepy..'  
  
Missy looked at Peter, the man who helped her. His job was to find out as much as possible about the kids they found.. she sighed.  
  
'I think he's not creepy… but he definitely has some problems.. you said he was there for a few years/ He's only nine! Doesn't he has parents or something?'  
  
'Don't know.' Peter said. 'They say he came with a girl, but she died.'  
  
'Family?'  
  
'Don't know. These people didn't know much about this boy, even though they lived with him a few years..'  
  
Missy nodded, as Peter looked a little worried.  
  
'Shouldn't you go home?' He asked.  
  
'Hmm?' She said, sleepy. 'Oh, no, I'm thinking of staying here for the night, I don't want to leave these children here all alone.. and I want to be with that boy when he wakes up, I really wanna know more about him.. My eldest son is taking care of his brothers and sisters..'  
  
'Where's Milly?'  
  
She laughed. 'I don't know, but I think..'  
  
She stood up and walked to the room where that strange, bluehaired boy was lying. They watched at the bed, and smiled.  
  
  
  
The baby, Milly, was sitting on Legato's bed, playing with his hair.  
  
Peter laughed.  
  
'She's doing that all the time.' Missy laughed. 'She just loves the boy.'  
  
Peter smiled. 'I think Milly is more interested in the hair.'  
  
They both laughed and Missy walked to the bed, taking the baby in your arms, and watching at Legato.  
  
Peter stood next to her, and put his arm around her.  
  
'He looks sweet. I think.'  
  
'Yeah.. you wonder what happened to a boy like that..'  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
'Mom? What are you doing? Don't!'  
  
Andante watched her mother, grabbing a gun and pointed it at her direction.  
  
Legato looked at his mother, and he could hear her thoughts. Then he knew what she was about to do, and he ran to his sister.  
  
'Andante, look out!'  
  
The sound of a gun. Blood. Legato felt how he was falling on the ground, with Andante in his arms, protecting her.  
  
'Legato?' she whispered. 'What.. What is she doing?'  
  
'Go Andante!'  
  
'What? I won't go without you!'  
  
He looked at his mom, who was cursing them, trying to find a new gun since this one was broken. He grabbed his sister and looked into her worried, big eyes.  
  
'Fly away Andante. I will follow.'  
  
She cried. 'No! I'm not going to leave you, you're my brother!'  
  
'Damn, don't you see she's crazy?? She will kill us both if we stay! I'm not planning to stay her, just distract. Go now, I'll see you later.'  
  
She looked a little afraid, but stood up and walked silently to the door.  
  
'Be careful, brother.'  
  
'Sure, just go..'  
  
She walked though the door, and look at her brother, smiling..  
  
Just fly.. Angel..  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Missy looked at him, and took another cup of coffee.  
  
When was he going to wake up?  
  
She closed her eyes, and wondered… why was she here, what was she doing here.. Then, when she was about to go home, she heard a voice.  
  
'Andante?'  
  
She looked at the boy. Was he dreaming?  
  
  
  
Legato opened his eyes, and looked around. Andante? Where was she? He still heard her voice.. then again.. he always heard voices.. forever? He laid back, as he felt someone laying his or her hand on him.. probably that brown haired woman again.. what was her name?  
  
'Mi.. Milly or something?'  
  
'Missy.'  
  
That was strange. He heard a voice that answered. Voices never answer. He looked to the right and saw that Missy-woman.. weeeeird..  
  
'Hi?' he whispered.  
  
'How do you feel?' she said gently.  
  
Yeah, how did he feel? Don't know.. sleepy, but that's impossible, 'cause he had the feeling he slept for a really long time.. pain? Sure, but there was always pain, so that wasn't special. Then what?  
  
'Are you hungry?'  
  
Hungry? Yeah. Maybe. Could be. Don't know.. I can't think with all those voices, can't she let them go away or something?? Instead of asking stupid questions..  
  
'I want to ask you something, is that alright with you?'  
  
Like she does mind reading or something. I nod. Sure. Why not?  
  
'For how long have you been living on the street?'  
  
How long?  
  
'About 5 years, I guess. Yeah. I was four when.. when Andante and flew away..'  
  
'Who's Andante? Family?'  
  
  
  
' Sister. Younger sister. An Angel.'  
  
'Angel?' Missy asked confused. 'What do you mean?'  
  
Legato felt how he was getting sleepy again.. he laid back and closed his eyes..  
  
'Just like I say… Angel… she was an Angel.. Andante.. Andante the Angel..'  
  
  
  
  
  
…..yeah…just review….^_^ 


	4. Daddy?

New chapter! And by the way, in case you didn't noticed, I'm dutch, my English sucks, and the combination fanfictionnet-my computer is veeeeeeeeeeeeery bad, so if you see some reeeaaly stupid words, ors thing like 'ws' when we all know it's 'was', blame my computer^_^ I check everything before I upload it, so.. anyway, as long as you know what I mean with it, right? Have fun with the fourth chapter, and please lemme know what you think about it!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- Daddy?  
  
  
  
  
  
'Andante Bluesummers?' Peter asked.  
  
'Yes.' Was Missy's answer. 'He said his sister was named Andante, look if you can find something about her, so we can see if his family still lives..'  
  
'Let's see..' Peter looked on the computer, all the names of children.. parents.. blue.. blues…  
  
'bluesummers!' Peter said, and looked in the file.  
  
'Family Bluesummers… A mom.. dead.. Dad.. in prison.. A girl…'  
  
'Is there a picture of that girl?'  
  
'Let's see.. yes there is.'  
  
They looked at the picture of a 3 year old girl. She had beautiful, long blond hair and big, blue eyes.  
  
'So that's his sister.. Want me to print this pic?'  
  
'Yeah.' Missy said. 'Doesn't the file says anything about a boy?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Weird. And you said the dad was in prison? Which prison? Maybe we can visit him…..'  
  
'He's in a prison near..'  
  
'Good.' Missy said. 'Let's go, The other girls can take care of the children..'  
  
She walked to the door when she saw Peter didn't move. "why aren't you coming?'  
  
'I don't think it's useful. I mean.. So we talk to his dad. And then? We can't help the boy with that.'  
  
'Sure we can. Maybe he has more family, I mean, he needs a home.. just come.'  
  
Peter sighed and walked to Missy.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
'So.. that little brat got away… doesn't matter.. I'll find her anyway..'  
  
'In your dreams!'  
  
Legato looked at his mom, who had a new gun and was walking to him.. Andante.. if only she was safe..  
  
His mother walked to him, laughing very evil..  
  
'You psycho..'  
  
'Look at yourself!' Legato screamed. He felt how he was getting angry. This woman always pretended he was dead, and when she didn't do that, she was hitting him, or saying how bad he was.. and now she wanted to kill him? Like he cared!  
  
'Yeah?' His mom said. 'I look at myself.. I see.. Someone who gave birth to a useless person.. You should have died long ago..'  
  
Legato felt weird powers in himself, and the voices were getting stronger. He didn't say anything just look.. at her… at that… that bitch..  
  
'afraid?' His mom laughed.  
  
Then, it became even darker in the room, all the light went to that little boy..  
  
His mom pointed the gun in the boy's direction, ready to fire, when she suddenly came into trance..  
  
Legato felt nothing, no pain anymore, he didn't hear the cars on the street, the neighbours talking.. that things just didn't exist.. only he.. and that woman..  
  
She put the gun to her head, and then fired.  
  
His mom felt dead to the ground, and Legato looked at her. The powers were gone. Everything was normal.. and she.. she was.. dead?  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
'Bluesummers…'  
  
The man in the office of the prison said.  
  
'Yes, he's here for murdering his wife, I think he got 10 years.. wanna see him?'  
  
'Yes please.' Missy said.  
  
'Follow me.' The guy said, and they walked to a prison cell, with one guy in it.  
  
'You can stay there 15 minutes, there will be a bodyguard.'  
  
Missy nodded, and she and Peter walked into the cell, to a table, where a man sat…  
  
He had brown hair, brown eyes, and a really worried face. He looked kinda surprised by seeing people visit him.  
  
'Hello?' he said.  
  
'Hi.' Missy said, and sat down on an chair, next to Peter.  
  
'I want to ask you a few questions, is that alright?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Good. Do you know Legato Bluesummers?'  
  
'Legato?' The man said surprised. 'Yes. That's my son. Why? Is he still alive?'  
  
'He's breathing.' Peter said.  
  
Missy didn't pay attention to Peter, and continued.  
  
'What happened to him? We found him on the street, nearly dead, and he says he lives there for 5 years. What happened?'  
  
The man sighed. 'that's a very long story.. and I wish it didn't happen. Do you want me to tell it?'  
  
'Please. I think we can really help your son.'  
  
Legato's dad nodded, and began to talk.  
  
'9 years ago, I lived happily with the woman I loved. We were poor, but happy. Finally. My wife was a psycho, she had strange idea's, she said she heard voices, but she had gone into a very good clinic, and she was healed. And pregnant. We got a boy, and called him Legato. We were so happy, but then the doctor came, and said that Legato had mental problems. And that he probably wouldn't make it. We were really sad, and my wife thought it was all her fault. That the boy got it from her. We took him home, and cared for him, and he grew up to be a very intelligent boy. But my wife hated him. She saw he former self in our son, she hit him and when I tried to stop him, she hit me too. I thought the best solution would be that Legato was never born. So I locked him in a room, and pretended I never heard of him. When you saw our files, you probably noticed Legato isn't there too. My wife began to believe it was all a dream, and she got pregnant again. Legato was one year old, and slowly dying. I gave him a little food, but he did nothing but lying and stare, so I thought he would be dead soon..  
  
then we got a daughter. A beautiful, healthy daughter, Andante. Everything went fine. I planned it all, Legato would be dead in one week, and then, there would be no problems, we would finally be happy again. The, on the night I thought Legato would die, I walked to his room, and found him sitting, alive, talking. With Andante. The baby had gone to her brother, and somehow healed him. My wife came look for me, and saw Legato. After that, nothing went the way I planned. My wife became a psycho again, I hide and acted like I didn't notice. But Andante took care of legato, and later on, he protected her from their crazy mother.  
  
Then, a few years later, on one day, I came home, and my wife was lying dead on the floor. Andante was gone and Legato just stood there. When I asked him what happened, he said only one thing and then ran away.'  
  
'What did he say? Do you still remember that?' Peter asked.  
  
'Of course.' Legato's dad said. 'He said..  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
'Bye dad..' Legato looked at his confused father.  
  
'Andante and I fly away. To another place. I don't know what the future planned for us, maybe we'll be dead in a week, maybe we'll find some nice parents. But we won't be here anymore, and that's the only thing that matters.. We'll be free. It's time to fly away..'  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
'I have never seen him again.' The man whispered. 'The neighbours warned the police, they came when Legato was gone and no one could prove I was innocent.. I still don't know what happened there. If Legato killed here of it was suicide. I don't know..'  
  
'But Legato is still alive, he can tell us what happened!' Peter said.  
  
'I doubt he wants to do that.' Missy said. 'But thank you so much, mr. Bluesummers, you really helped us!'  
  
The man smiled. 'No problem. And now, I have a few questions myself, if you don't mind.'  
  
'Go ahead'  
  
'Is Andante alive?'  
  
'I don't know..' Missy said. 'I don't think so, the people in the street were Legato lives, say he came with a girl, but the girl died. I think it would be Andante..'  
  
The man nodded. 'And legato?'  
  
'Well, he's still alive, but I don't know if he survives…'  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the children's hospital…  
  
The nurse said by Legato's bed, and tried to wake him up.  
  
'Wake up you brat..' She whispered, and she was surprised to see he actually woke up.  
  
  
  
Great… Missy again?  
  
'Hi.' He heard a voice. A different voice.. maybe..  
  
'Come on, you have to eat something because you don't look that well…'  
  
Eat? Why.. he was feeling like he was dying.. seeing his past.. it hurts so much.. but why? Why did this happened? Did.. did his mind warned him he was going to die.. maybe..  
  
'Am I going to die?' he whispered.  
  
The nurse looked surprised.  
  
'Of course not! We do everything to make sure you survive.'  
  
Right.. He saw everything getting dark again, and smiled.. right.. death.. Eden.. Andante.. He smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
'I'm coming Andante..'  
  
  
  
Long chapter… I hope you don't think it's boring, or OOC, but he's going to meet knives soon.. pleeeeeeease review… ^_^ 


	5. When Angels deserve to die

Next chapter! Don't got much to say about it, exept that it is weird and for the most part, is in Legato's memories. Have fun! ( I named the chapter after that song Chop suey.. it's a really good song^_^)  
  
Chapter 5 When Angels deserve to die  
  
`He doesn't have any family...' Missy sighed. `We know a lot more about that boy now, but I doubt it's going to help us..'  
  
`Told you so..' Peter said.  
  
When they walked into the hospital, a nurse ran to them.  
  
`Miss Thompson, there is a reaaaaally big problem... ehm... about... ehm..'  
  
`Calm down.' Missy said. `What's wrong?'  
  
`Well.. you know that boy.. with the blue hair...'  
  
`What? Is something wrong with him?'  
  
`He's in coma.'  
  
`What??'  
  
Missy ran to the room were Legato was and looked at him.  
  
`But... how...'  
  
`I just talked to him and.. I'm sorry..'  
  
Missy sat down on Legato's bed and took the boy in her arms, crying.  
  
`Wake up.. please..'  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
`Are we free now, brother?'  
  
`You are, my dear sister.' He smiled and took her in his arms.  
  
They walked to a street, where a lot of homeless people were sleeping.  
  
`Come..' he whispered. `Let's sleep, we'll find a new place to stay tomorrow..'  
  
Andante lay in the arms of her brother, and smiled.  
  
`Thank you, brother..'  
  
Legato closed his eyes, and felt how his sister the Angel was taking all the pain away..  
  
A few months later, In a winter which was extremely cold for Gunsmoke. The street were Legato, Andante and so many other people were, was really cold, some were playing in the snow..  
  
Andante walked to the fire, where a few of the older kids were sitting, drinking of showing their guns.  
  
`Ehm.. can anyone come to my brother? He doesn't look that well, can anyone help him?'  
  
They looked at the little, blonde girl.  
  
`No.'  
  
`Why not?' she said.  
  
`Why should we?'  
  
`Because it would be nice1 You are the older kids, you should help the younger instead of looking who has the biggest gun! Now, get your ass up and help my brother!'  
  
The 17 year old people looked at Andante, surprised, then some began to laugh, and one stood up.  
  
`Alright..'  
  
`'good.' Andante said and walked to her brother.  
  
Legato was lying in a dark corner of the street, with his eyes closed, but still awake.  
  
`Brother?' Andante whispered, while she was sitting by him. `Some one's here to help you..'  
  
The guy sat down next to Andante and looked at Legato.  
  
`What's wrong with him?'  
  
`I don't know..' the young girl said.  
  
Legato smiled, and tried to sit and looked at Andante. He took his little sister in her arms and whispered.  
  
`There's nothing wrong, little angel.. It's just.. I got the feeling I'm going to lose you...'  
  
`Me? No way! We will always be together, you know that!'  
  
Legato laughed.  
  
`You help me so much.. you take away the voices, that's the best thing you can do for me. But.. they're coming back.. I can't help it, but they come again.. and it hurts.. it hurts.. so much..' He closed his eyes and laid his head to andante. The older boy sighed.  
  
`I don't think I can help your brother.. I guess the only one who can help him is you..'  
  
Andante nodded, and kissed her brother on his blue hair, when she heard him cry.  
  
`Don't cry.. I'll be there..'  
  
A week later. Legato had become only weaker, and Andante stayed by his side 24 hours a day..  
  
Andante was sitting with her brother in her arms, when she suddenly heard a sound.  
  
A few men with guns ran into the street. Screams. Legato woke up, and looked around himself. What was this? The men were hitting and killing the children. Taking the girls with them. Then, a guy came to Andante.  
  
`Andante!' Legato screamed. He felt it. This was what he had been afraid from.. He took Andante in his arms, protecting her, the man hit him but he didn't care.  
  
Then, Legato stood up, and looked at the man. He tried to find the same powers as when he killed his mom. It went fairly easy. He looked at the man, concentrate, and he fell down on the ground, having visions. Legato turned around to Andante, when the man grabbed his gun and just shoot.  
  
One bullet hit the Angel. She screamed. Everything was silent in Legato's head. Just that scream. She fell.  
  
`Andante!' he screamed and ran to her.  
  
He took her in his arms, crying, she couldn't be dead! Andante!  
  
He felt the tears burning in his eyes, screaming in his head, wondering if anyone could hear him.  
  
Why her?? Why you, why this Angel? Take me.. take me.. let her live... Andante.. Come back.. to me.. to me!  
  
He screamed out her name, holding her, and not noticing behind him, all of the men who were killing kids, fell dead on the ground.  
  
The kids walked to him. The boy he had seen a few days ago with Andante, kneeled next to him, and put his arms around him.  
  
`I'm sorry for you kid...'  
  
Legato closed his eyes, whispering, not to the boy, but to his own confused mind..  
  
`I am sorry... for living.. it's no good.. the only thing life teaches me is..  
  
The pain of living.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Missy looked at the bed with the boy, while a doctor was looking at him.  
  
`And doctor? Is he going to be alright?'  
  
The doctor sighed and looked at the worried Missy.  
  
`I can't find anything psychical. I'm not a psychiatrist, but I would say he has nightmares, that take a lot from him and his body. If he doesn't wake up soon, well..'  
  
Missy nodded.  
  
`Is there anything I can do?'  
  
The doctor looked at Legato, who was crawling in the bed, screaming and crying.  
  
`I don't think anyone can help him, or it must be an angel...'  
  
i My servant. Glad I found you. With that stupid Thomson woman, who would have guessed that. Oh, I know you feel like dying now, young slave. But I will come. Soon. Don't worry anymore. Don't cry, my little slave. I am coming. This Angel is coming./i  
  
^_^ The italic thingie were the thoughts of knives, if you want to know. The next chapter is going to be the last of Freak Psycho, I'll continue in the second part of the story of Legato's live, pleeeeeeeease review, I don't have that much reviews yet, so please tell me what you think about it... 


End file.
